EL DESEO HACIA LA ESTRELLA
by Mabb24
Summary: ¿Que le pedirias a una estrella?, ¿Se cumplira tu deseo?, One-shot por navidad, es Klaine aunque al principio este algo confusa


**Holis, bueno ya saben que nada de esto me pertenece, es el primer One-shot que escribo, espero que les guste, disfruten la lectura**

_**El deseo hacia una estrella**_

En su primer año en Nueva York, la vida de Blaine había cambiado drásticamente; empezando con su rutina. Desde que había llegado, iba a su escuela, y luego a trabajar en un centro comercial, con lo que le pagaban podía pagar la parte que le correspondía para la renta del apartamento que tenía con Sam y Artie; luego, su vida social y personal. Su relación con Sam y Artie se había fortalecido, ya que vivía con ellos, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su relación con su ex prometido, últimamente no tenía tiempo, entre la escuela y su trabajo, que compartía con Sam, no le daba tiempo de hacer nada, no tenía tiempo para estar con Kurt, y el castaño creía sentir algo por su compañero de banda, Elliott, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Una noche cuando Blaine fue al apartamento de Kurt, este se estaba besando con Elliott, sin hacer ruido se fue, al día siguiente, termino con él, le dijo que tal vez lo suyo ya no funcionaba, pero en realidad lo hacía por lo que había visto.

Desde ese día había cambiado todo de su apariencia física, Tina, quien también estaba en Nueva York, le había llevado a comprar ropa nueva y completamente con un nuevo estilo a su anterior ropa, lo llevo a la estética donde le dieron un tratamiento a su cabello para que no se esponjara y pudiera dejar sus chinos libres, pero controlables. También, desde ese día fue una hora diaria al gimnasio, ese era el nuevo Blaine, y no iba a volver a ser el mismo de antes, su modo de ser no había cambiado, seguía siendo amable, amigable, ahora tenía más amigos, eso era lo único que no había cambiado en él.

Kurt había estado triste desde que termino con Blaine, no entendía el por qué terminaron, pero no le importaba, creía que sentía algo por Elliott, pero cuando lo beso se convenció que no sentía absolutamente nada por él, y cuando le iba a confesar a Blaine lo que había hecho y lo que había sentido, el ojimel le dijo que su relación ya no era lo mismo, que ya no estaba funcionando y terminaron. Desde ese día no se habían visto.

* * *

Ya estaba próxima la navidad, Mercedes llegaba ese día para pasar navidad con ellos, estaba emocionado, al fin iba a poder hablar con su amiga de todo lo que le había pasado, fue por ella al aeropuerto, le dio una cálida bienvenida, la abrazo, y cuando iban hacia su apartamento, su amigo no puedo evitar preguntar

-Y, ¿Cómo esta Blaine?- pregunto su amiga

-Pues, supongo que bien- dijo el castaño sintiendo que le daba un pinchazo el corazón, no sabía nada de Blaine, solo que trabajaba en el centro comercial, pero no se atrevía a ir

-Como que supones- dijo su amiga haciendo énfasis en la palabra "supones"

-Terminamos- confeso el castaño con un hilo de voz

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Por qué?- pregunto su amiga sorprendida

-No lo sé, creo que creía que lo nuestro no estaba funcionando, eso fue lo que dijo- confeso el castaño sin ganas de hablar+

-Espera, ¿el termino contigo?- pregunto su amiga más sorprendida de lo que ya estaba

-Sí, ¿Por qué todo el mundo dice eso?- pregunto su amigo comenzando a alterarse

-Porque todo el mundo se imagina que él pueda acabar la relación seria tú, Blaine se veía tan enamorado- dijo la chica siendo más directa de lo que tenía que ser

-Tu sí que me consuelas- dijo su amigo en tono sarcástico

-Lo siento, pero es que se veía tan emocionado y enamorado- dijo con una mirada triste hacia su amigo, notaba que le dolía, pero no sabía que más decir, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, porque el taxista dijo que ya habían llegado, pagaron, sacaron el equipaje de la morena, Kurt lo tomo y dirigió a su amiga al apartamento, cuando llegaron y abrieron la puerta había dos chicos platicando de la banda y dos chicas muy emocionadas esperándolos

-Mercedes- grito Rachel al tiempo de que abrazaba a su amiga

-Hola Mercedes- saludo Santana dando un pequeño abrazo a la chica

-Mercedes, ven- interrumpió el castaño, la chica avanzo hacia él, - ella es Dani y él es Elliott, lo chicos de mi banda- presento el castaño, pero con un tono frio al momento de mencionar Elliott

-Mucho gusto- saludo la morena dándoles la mano a cada uno

Estuvieron platicando un rato, pero luego después de un rato el teléfono de Santana sonó, quien era el dejo estática, miro a Dani y contesto dudoso

-Hola- dijo la morena que estaba contestando la llamada

-¡Santana!- escucho del otro lado del teléfono

-Sí, lo sé- dijo parándose y dirigiéndose al baño

-Bien, ¿y tú?- dijo sonando un poco más emocionado

-Igual, oye escuche que Mercedes venia hoy para pasar navidad con ustedes, ¿es cierto?- pregunta la voz al otro lado de la línea

-Es cierto ¿por qué?-

-Bueno, me preguntaba si nos podríamos vernos en una cafetería en el centro comercial-

-¿Qué?, ¿estás aquí en Nueva York?- pregunto la morena sorprendida

-Sí, y me gustaría verlos a todos, ¿Qué dices?- pregunto una voz ilusionada

-Cuenta conmigo, y convenzo a los demás, así que nos vemos ahí- dijo la morena

-Me alegro, ¿en una hora está bien?- pregunto la misma voz ilusionada

-Está perfecto- contesto sonriendo la morena

-Me alegrare de volver a verte Santana- dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono

-Yo también Britt, yo también- dijo al tiempo que cortaba la llamada y regresaba con sus amigos con una sonrisa en la cara, feliz de volver a reunirse con la rubia

* * *

Una hora después estaban en la cafetería que habían quedado, habían invitado a Dani y a Elliott, todavía no había nadie, así que se sentaron a esperar, después de cinco minutos llego Sam junto Brittany, los dos juntos, detrás venía Tina que parecía esperar a alguien, en cuanto los vieron se acercaron a ellos, todos se abrazaron entre si

-Oigan, vamos a sentarnos- dijo Santana haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa, donde se habían quedado Dani y Elliott

-En un segundo, estamos esperando a Blaine- dijo Brittany volteando la cabeza buscando al chico

-¿Blaine?- dijo Kurt en un susurro pero aun así, audible, todos se voltearon a verlo, el castaño sentía como si se le fuera a salir el corazón, lo volvería a ver y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaria

-Sí, fue a comprar una película- dijo Sam haciendo lo mismo que Brittany

-Hay viene, que trasero se le ve con esos pantalones- dijo Tina, ganando las miradas extrañas extrañas de todos, que después miraron en la dirección de la chica, pero no lograron ver a Blaine

-Sí, y se ve súper sexy con esa playera- coincidió Brittany mirando hacia el mismo lugar que Tina, hasta Sam estaba viendo a esa dirección, pero los demás volvieron sus miradas a los tres chicos. Kurt sintió unas ganas tremendas de cachetear a ambas chicas

-Hola chicos, Dante me acaba de mandar un mensaje, dice que si vamos a ir a su fiestas de navidad- dijo un chico que acababa de llegar a la cafetería y tenía su teléfono en la mano, estaba enviando un texto, pero luego levanto la cabeza, vio a Mercedes, Santana, Rachel y Kurt y les sonrió,-Hola chicos-

-¿Hola?- dijo Mercedes un tanto extrañada, como preguntándole quien era

-Oh, vamos Mercedes, ¿no me recuerdas?- pregunto el chico, pero al recibir un gesto negativo por parte de la morena dijo –Soy yo, Blaine-

Esas palabras dejaron helados a los cuatro chicos ninguno podía creer

-Hola- dijo Mercedes y recibiendo el abrazo que Blaine le daba, luego hizo lo mismo con Rachel y Santana, cuando llego a Kurt

-Hola- dijo con notoria incomodidad

-Hola- respondió de la misma manera pero más impactado por el cambio que veía en el ojimel

-Bueno vamos a sentarnos- dijo la rubia, a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron a sentarse, pero antes de que Kurt se fuera fue detenido por Blaine

-Espera, quiero hablar contigo- dijo el ojimel

-Claro- dijo el castaño haciendo una seña a sus amigas para que se fueran, y cuando se fueron el ojimel dio un suspiro y comenzó a hablar

-Oye, sé que las cosas entre nosotros no acabaron en las mejores condiciones, pero siempre serás importante para mí, siempre te voy a querer, y me gustaría no perder contacto contigo, eres mi mejor amigo- dijo el ojimel viendo a los ojos del castaño

-Tú también- dijo el ojimel un tanto decepcionado por lo que esperaba

-Entonces, ¿amigos?- pregunto el ojimel nervioso, pero tendiendo una mano hacia el ojiazul, quien la tomo

-Amigos- afirmo el castaño

-Entonces, vamos a sentarnos- dijo, los dos se fueron a la mesa, Kurt se sentó entre Mercedes y Rachel y Blaine entre Sam y Tina

Cuando llegaron, Rachel les había presentado a Elliott y Dani, a Brittany y a Mercedes, Kurt noto que Blaine entristeció la mirada cuando la cruzo con la de Elliott, luego lo miro a él, y sintió como si ocultara algo, pero antes de que pudiera descifrarlo, llego un chico alto, con lentes que no dejaban ver sus ojos, tenía el caballo peinando y no se distinga bien su color, tenía brackets, definitivamente un nerd

-Hola chicos- saludo el chico aunque solo miraba a Blaine, lo que le provoca a Kurt una sensación en el estomago

-Hola Dante- saludo Blaine, mientras los otros solo dijeron hola

-Oigan, quería saber si vendrían a mi fiesta de navidad- pregunto el chico

-Pues claro- respondió Sam luego de que Dante terminara de hablar, pero este se quedó mirando a los chicos con lo que compartían la mesa

-Dante, ellos son Santana, Kurt, Mercedes y Rachel, chicos, él es Dante, trabaja con Blaine y Sam- dijo Tina notando lo extrañados que estaban los chicos

-Hola- saludo Dante tímidamente, todos respondieron a su saludo

-Chicos, ¿Qué harán en Nochebuena?- pregunto Brittany

-Nada, supongo que reunirnos en nuestro apartamento y cenar- dijo Rachel

-Dante, ¿podemos llevarlos a la fiesta?- pregunto la rubia un poco más ilusionada

-Claro- respondió el chico con una sonrisa

-¿Nos acompañaran a la fiesta?- pregunto haciendo un puchero

Los chicos de la banda se miraron, y a todos les pareció una buena idea, pero fue Santana quien hablo

-Claro que si- dijo la latina, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Brittany

-Ok, nos vemos en la fiesta, nos vemos luego- dijo y luego y salió de la cafetería sonriendo hacia Blaine, quien le devolvió la misma sonrisa y Kurt volvió a sentir un nudo en el estómago, sintió que su sangre ardía, y más cuando todos comenzaron a hacerle burla con él, simplemente no lo soportaba, pero tuvo que calmarse

Estuvieron hablado de su vida por dos horas, Kurt no volvió ver esa mirada en Blaine, no pudo ver que pasada con el ojimel, pero se ganó varias sonrisas por parte del ojimel, y con eso le bastaba por ahora.

* * *

El día de Nochebuena, todos quedaron de verse afuera del centro comercial, donde se fueron hacia la casa de Dante, cuando llegaron, fueron recibidos en una casa elegante, pero la música no era elegante, se dirigieron al patio, donde sería la fiesta, ellos fueron los primeros, así que no se sentaron, se quedaron parados todos juntos, platicando. Se callaron cuando un chico con el pelo rubio y algo despeinado, pero a la vez perfectamente ordenado, ojos verdes, con dientes perfectamente blancos y derechos; bajaba por la escalera, se veía tan guapo

Cuando el chico termino de bajar la escalera, camino directamente hacia Blaine, lo tomo de los hombros y junto los labios del ojimel con los suyos.

Kurt sintió que se le paraba el corazón, sintió un golpe en el pecho, un golpe sin piedad, el hombre que amaba besando a un guapo chico que no tenía ni idea de quien era

Todos estaban helados, pero cuando reaccionaron miraron a Kurt, quien estaba teniendo suerte de poder seguir de pie, pues las rodillas le temblaban

Cuando Blaine y el chico se separaron se sonrieron, lo que fue otro golpe para el castaño

-Dante- susurro el ojimel, pero todos lo escucharon

-DANTE- grito Tina, quien se notaba estaba sorprendida, al igual que todos

-Sí, ¿Qué les parece?- dijo señalándose a sí mismo

-Estas guapísimo- dijo Brittany

-Te ves sexy- dijo Tina

-Te ves increíble- dijo Blaine mirando a Dante como si quisiera comérselo

-Gracias- dijo el mismo chico tímido, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Blaine, -ven- dijo y jalo a Blaine al interior de la casa

-Rachel, me voy a casa-dijo el castaño comenzando a caminar

-No te vayas, aun no empieza la fiesta- dijo Brittany como una niña chiquita

-Pero no tengo nada por qué estar aquí- le reprocho el castaño

-Te dije que no valía la pena- dijo Elliott que no había dicho ni una palabra en toda la noche

-Tú tienes la culpa de que Kurt este así, tú no vales la pena- dijo Sam un tanto molesto

-¿Yo por qué tengo la culpa?- contra-ataco Elliott

-Porque si no hubieras besado a Kurt, Blaine nunca lo habría dejado- dijo el rubio con una mirada asesina, pero provoco a un Kurt demasiado asombrado

-¿Por eso me dejo?- pregunto el castaño asombrado, -¿cómo se enteró?-

-Los vio, por eso termino contigo, y cambio de look- dijo el rubio con enojo sin disimular

-¿Esta con Dante?- pregunto en un hilo de voz y teniendo por la respuesta

-¿Dante?, ¿es una broma?- esta vez fue Tina la que hablo

-Se besó con él, y no sé qué estén haciendo ahora- reprocho el castaño

-Pues ve por él, pídele disculpas y dile que regrese contigo- dijo Brittany

-Nos es tan fácil- dijo el castaño

-¿Por que lo besaste?- pregunto Mercedes

-Porque creía sentir algo por él, pero ahora sé que no siento absolutamente nada por él, amo a Blaine, y ahora él se está besuqueando con otro, lo he perdido y ahora me quiero ir, no tengo nada que hacer aquí- dijo corriendo hacia la puerta y limpiando las lágrimas que se habían formado

El castaño había dicho todo eso, lo que no se imaginaba era que todo lo que había dicho, había sido escuchado por cierta persona, la persona que él amaba

* * *

Kurt estaba acostado en su cama, acostado de lado y jugando con su almohada, solo pensando, escucho el ruido de la puerta y a alguien que se acercaba a él después de un rato

-Rachel, quiero estar solo, por favor déjame- dijo el castaño, pero los pasos se acercaban más y más hasta llegar a un lado de su cama y sentarse

-Rachel, es enserio, no estoy de humor como para soparte- dijo aun sin voltearse

-No soy Rachel- dijo aquella persona

Al escuchar esa voz, el castaño se volteo lo más rápido que pido, casi callo de la cama

-Blaine- dijo sorprendiendo de estar en lo correcto, Blaine estaba ahí a su lado

-Si, al menos que tenga un hermano gemelo y me haya enterado- dijo el ojimel intentando parecer gracioso

-Lo siento, es que estoy sorprendido de que estés aquí- dijo el castaño sentándose en su cama

-¿Por qué sorprendido?- dijo el ojimel con cara de detective en medio de una investigación

-Por qué creí que estabas con Dante- dijo el ojimel sintiendo unos celos aunque no tenía porque

-¿Y qué tiene que haya estado con Dante?, es mi amigo- dijo el ojimel con tono de inocencia

-No sabía que los amigos se besaran- los celos se notaban como la pluma en un papel

El ojimel sonrió

-Empiezo a creer que si lo hacen, tú te besaste con Elliott- dijo el ojimel no como un reproche, si no como una broma

-¿Por eso me dejaste?- pregunto el castaño en un susurro

-No, te deje porque si me amaras, no hubieras seguido el besa, cuando te engañe tenía dudas, pero he procurado que tu no las tengas, he estado ahí, siempre ahí, no te he ignorado, no di razones para hacer lo que hiciste- dijo el ojimel con los ojos un tanto cristalinos

-Creí que sentía algo por el, por eso no objete nada en el beso, pero cuando acabo, me di cuenta de que no sentí nada, me di cuenta de que te amaba solo a ti, pero ya era demasiado tarde, tú me dejaste- dijo el castaño bajando la mirada hacia su cama

-y, ¿Aun me amas?- pregunto el ojimel

-Si- dijo Kurt con firmeza, lo que provoco que el corazón de Blaine diera un vuelco, tal vez valdría la pena intentarlo de nuevo-aunque tú ya no lo hagas- concluyo el castaño

-¿Quién dijo que ya no te amo?, solo que me dolió lo que paso, y pensé que si sentías algo por él, tendría que darte la libertar de intentar hacer tu vida con otras personas- dijo el ojimel

En ese momento sonó un reloj, anunciando que faltaban cinco minutos para las doce de la noche

-Yo no quiero una vida con otras personas, quiero una vida contigo- dijo el castaño, esa declaración deja sorprendido a Blaine

-Oye, en cinco minutos es navidad- dijo Blaine acercándose al castaño, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la ventana

Pasaron los siguientes cuatro minutos en silencio, solo pensando, Blaine pensaba que el también quería una vida con Kurt, ya lo podía negar más, lo amaba, y lo perdono, no le tenía ningún rencor, al contrario, cada día su amor por el crecía más y más, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una estrella un tanto especial

-Pide un deseo Kurt- le dijo a su acompañante señalándole la estrella. Después de unos segundos el castaño se volvió hacia Blaine, solo cinco segundos

Sus miradas se encontraron, el tiempo se paró, ninguno de los dos aguanto más tiempo, sus labios se encontraron al momento que el reloj anunciaba la llegada de la navidad

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, no existía nadie más que ellos dos, solo ellos y su amor, cuando se separaron se miraron y sonrieron

-Feliz navidad, Blaine- susurro el castaño poniendo sus manos en la cintura del ojimel

-Feliz navidad, Kurt- respondió el ojimel pegando más sus cuerpos

-¿Qué pasa con Dante?- pregunto el castaño arruinando el momento

-Él me dijo que me amabas y que estaba dispuesto a comprobármelo, no le creía, ahora veo que es cierto- dijo el ojimel separándose del castaño

-¿No tienen nada?- pregunto con cierto miedo

-No- confirmo el ojimel

-¿Entonces qué significa el que estemos aquí?- pregunto con la misma voz de miedo

-Significa que también te amo, y que no quiero estar sin ti- dijo el ojimel y sin esperar respuestas ataco los labios del castaño, fue un beso romántico, no salvaje, pero con pasión

El castaño se separó del beso y miro a Blaine, no quería perder ese mágico momento, así que comenzó a desabotonar la camisa dl ojimel, al no encontrar resistencia, quito la camisa y beso su cuello, dejo pequeñas marcas que se notarían más al día siguiente, pero eso no importaba ahora

El ojimel también quito la camisa del castaño, pero tomo a Kurt, lo obligo a alzar la mirada, y cuando lo logro, lo beso, ambos sin separarse del beso, fueron a la cama

Las caricias y besos eran más y más a cada momento, los roses desesperados, el contacto con la piel que habían perdido, todo fue romántico, lo más perfecto que ellos pudieron encontrar

Esa noche se hicieron el amor el uno al otro, disfrutando de su contacto, de su piel, de cada gemido robado, de cada sonrisa, de cada grito, y de cada pensamiento que el otro tenia, fue una noche larga, después de unas horas, Blaine estaba acomodado en el pecho de Kurt, disfrutando de su aroma, del calor de su cuerpo, disfrutando del momento, sintiendo lo más feliz del mundo

-¿Quieres saber que desee?- pregunto el castaño después de un rato en silencio

-Claro- respondió el ojimel comenzando a trazar figuras con la yema de los dedos en el pecho del ojimel

-Tu - respondió el castaño

-¿Qué?- pregunto el ojimel sin entender

-Blaine, te amo, esta vez, no podemos equivocarnos, la gente aprende de sus errores, desee cumplir mi sueño más grande, que es el de tenerte a mi lado, quiero que estés conmigo y nunca más nos volvamos a separar- dijo el castaño tomando la mano libre de Blaine

-Yo también te amo, y también quiero tener una vida contigo- dijo Blaine se levantó del pecho de Kurt y entonces dijo –Yo desee volver a tener a mi prometido, así que, Kurt ¿Aceptas, de nuevo, casarte conmigo?-

-Si me lo preguntaras mil veces, mil veces te diría que si- dijo el castaño abalanzándose sobre su prometido en un beso desesperado, pero con amor

-La mejor navidad de mi vida, te amo, Kurt- dijo el ojimel sonriendo hacia Kurt

-Te amo, Blaine, no olvides nunca más, que tú eres mi deseo hacia una estrella- dijo Kurt aferrándose a Blaine y dejando que el sueño se apoderara de él lo que restara de la noche.

FIN

**Espero que les haya gustado, en fin, les deseo a todos lo que están leyendo esto que tengan una feliz navidad y un prospero año nueva, que se la pasen bien y que sean felices... En cuanto a lo escrito, espero que me den su opinión, es la primera vez que escribo algo asi, y apreciaria que me digan lo que piensan... ;)**


End file.
